<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstory: Taze by Marionette_Ame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855977">Backstory: Taze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame'>Marionette_Ame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Call me Taze.”</p><p>So they did. They didn’t have any qualms against it after all. Ceri Ó Dubhda didn’t die that day though. And no Taze was born. Taze was simply another name for Ceri Ó Dubhda, and anyone who implied otherwise was the fool.</p><p>(A brief dip into a backstory for Taze.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backstory: Taze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCatLady/gifts">PockyCatLady</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were rumours about the Ó Dubhda family. The couple had seemed fine at first, they were just locals like the rest of them. People who had grown up in their little village on the mountain, gotten married young, lived on as shepherds and had three daughters. They’d gone on fine for raising their girls too, or at least, they’d seemed fine. The eldest married the foreign diplomat of one of those countries in the far east and instead of protesting like any normal person would, they’d given the man their blessings and sent her off.</p><p>The second daughter was fine. She’d married into the respectable Mac Ruaidhri family down in the larger town at the foot of the mountain. Every weekend she’d come visiting with her husband, and as time went on, with a babe on her hip or children by her feet. Almost always with a letter in hand from the eldest too. At least she sent them often even if she’d gone off with an easterner. And at least she’d gotten married.</p><p>Because the youngest refused to. Oh she’d had plenty of suitors once upon a time. Though her hair was dark it’d had a beautiful sheen and she’d been pretty like all the other women in the family. Men would try to win her heart with all sorts of methods, but she refused them.</p><p>Instead she’d challenged them to try herding her flocks of sheep, but in the end whether they were the white spun ones with white faces, or the numerous different ones who were black underneath all that wool, none bested her on the vast green meadows or the steep grey cliffs. She was just as nimble as the creatures she kept, always accompanied by her favorite multi-horned ones as the rest of the herd followed behind like ducklings. If ducklings could navigate harsh mountain territories that is.</p><p>Men would be left behind to watch her figure grow distant in the beautiful blue of sky, and often the fog would deter them. Some would strive on regardless, but they’d break an arm or leg and she’d bring them back on her back, sporting an amused smile. Her parents didn’t stop her either, simply shaking their head with a sigh.</p><p>“Ceri…” they’d say, and then no more.</p><p>Everything went on fine like that for years. She grew older, and her suitors married other women. Then <em>he</em> came.</p><p>At first everyone had thought he was one of those Frenchmen and avoided him, but his fluency was just like any of theirs and he didn’t have an accent. A nobleman. Old rich blood. That made the villagers flock to him, especially the younger women. Not Ceri though. Ceri stuck to her sheep and ran wild with them like always, keeping away from the village.</p><p>Whenever she did visit though, the man’s eyes ended up on her. Slowly, the villagers noticed and drifted away. If Ceri was the one he wanted… well, he’d give up soon enough. They thought that as they watched him hike up higher in his clothes worth more than they could ever fathom.</p><p>Ceri thought it too when she saw him following after her. With a snort she just went up higher, knowing he’d just give up after a bit. He didn’t. The higher she went, so did he, and he crept nearer and nearer as the sun rose higher into the sky so she sat herself down on her plateau with a smile. At noon, a full two hours after her, he reached her despite the fog that made its home this high up.</p><p>There she looked him over. His hair wasn’t rustled, his clothes cleaner than hers after they were washed, and only a light sweat was upon his brow. It was like he was untouched (by the world, by nature. untouched by the soft dirt that normally clung to the soles of shoes and hems of dresses and to bare feet. untouched by the trees whose branches and sticks often left scratches on her skin and whose leaves would make their homes in her hair. by the animals who’d rub against her or she’d catch and their fur would end up forgotten on her clothes. he was untouched then, but not for long) and she couldn’t help but like that.</p><p>“You’re quite impressive. Do you want to marry me?”</p><p>He’d blinked at her proposal and shook his head- “I wanted to know why you stay here?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Someone like you could change things. You wouldn’t stop until you did but instead you stay in your village. Why?”</p><p>She’d smiled then and took his hand without asking, making him freeze, but she hadn’t waited for him to grow comfortable. She’d just dragged him along and along and along, and this time he got dirty just like she did everytime she came up here. This time he understood what it was like to be with nature. That wasn’t what she was showing him though. No. It was to a meadow she took him, her favourite with its wild trees and plants and flowers.</p><p>There she showed him why, and then as the sun went down and down so did they to take her flocks of sheep back. As they did she pointed out the stars and showed him why again. Then it was dinner with her family that she invited him to and he understood why in another way. Over the weeks he saw more and more reasons, and that grew to months, and after years that he spent visiting her when he wasn’t busy with work, they married.</p><p>Just a year after, their son was born. Eirian, they named him, and he had her last name because the man had taken hers on instead of giving her his. Their child they’d show off, and he’d be in his mother’s arms as she went up like always with her flocks of sheep. Her sister would coo over him too when she visited with her own two girls and a third on the way as she grew gravid. Their other sister got a picture that her husband had managed to hire a photographer for, and the letter she sent after had been full of praise with a complaint that she couldn’t send any in return.</p><p>And another year brought strange men who unlike her husband most definitely weren’t of their country. Eirian in her arms because he was fussy around strangers, she’d let them into her home when they’d mentioned her husband.</p><p>“You are Ceri Ó Dubhda?” asked the man in the strange print like that of the military men her husband had showed her once. Then again, he most definitely was a military man considering the medals pinned to his clothes.</p><p>“Yes. What did you wish to ask my Domhnall? He’s not here.”</p><p>“Domhnall Keith- I mean, Domhnall Ó Dubhda isn’t who we’re looking for,” he said, and already she’d felt the fear embracing her spine, “I came to tell you that he’s dead.”</p><p>The other man passed her a box and she opened it with steady hands. There was the handkerchief her mother had embroidered for him, the watch he’d adored, and the coin purse her sister had painstakingly made for his birthday. The pressed flowers from their nieces, the gloves of wool, and of course, his locket. She opened it with ease to the picture he kept of them, all of them. one of her and Eirian and him, and one with the rest of the family. He’d always kept it on him, tucked under his vest or suit with the chain hidden under his collar. ‘Better than any word from the stuffy colleagues’, he had said, and she’d laughed as he’d rubbed the locket between his fingers. he patterns were worn because of that, and she closed it up, putting it around her own neck.</p><p>“How? What happened?” she asked.</p><p>The military man had sighed at that, he’d stood to speak, and that was the day she’d disappeared from the village. She, and the babe in her arms.</p><p>When her parents had returned home they’d only seen the box on the table with its contents and realised the death of their son. They had thought their Ceri had gone with Eirian up to fresher air for some calm. But she didn’t come back. A day passed, then two, and the grew frantic.</p><p>“Have you seen her?” they asked their neighbours and received only negative answers.</p><p>“Did she tell anyone anything?” they wondered, but she hadn’t.</p><p>Only a single villager came to them when they heard of Ceri’s disappearance. They spoke of the two men that had come with the box and whispered of the guns they had at their waists. They spoke of the military uniforms and their grim expressions and so her parents returned home weeping. Their beloved daughter had been stolen from them. When her sister down the mountain found out, she too sobbed with her two daughters and her husband. The next letter they received from her eldest sister after she learnt was tear-stained, the ink runny and words illegible.</p><p>They had no place to look, no name to search, and no body to bury. Only a grave was put up in a meadow further up on the mountain, and there the sheep started to graze, almost as if something called for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ceri sat silently, patient and unimposing. Her eyes watched people come and go in their dark murkiness, and she didn’t fiddle with the manacles on her wrists or ankles. Her back was against the cold grey stone, and she could feel herself freezing into the ice sculpture she was. Like the men of snow her family would build when younger but without their joviality. It was as if she was a completely different person.</p><p>But she wasn’t.</p><p>If one looked closer, they’d see the blood dried on where the manacles would press against her skin. Under her nails were the efforts of her failed escapes. Her hair was missing its traditional style and was in a simple braid instead. The most damning thing of all was the realisation that she wasn’t watching the people pass by. Oh, it <em>looked</em> like she was. But it was the cylindrical container-like equipment that her eyes never left.</p><p>It was obvious when looking at the viscous liquid why she was so tame now. It was obvious from all that it was connected to why she didn’t continue to protest. It was obvious from the men who’d stop in front of it so often why she didn’t act out.</p><p>How could she bring any harm to her child?</p><p>Eirian was in there, sleeping. They hadn’t done anything to him yet, but the threats rang through her mind. Not only of what they would do to him but also of what they would do to the rest of her family. They knew of her parents after all, and her sisters and their husbands and their children. How could she let anything happen to them? Even her husband had kept this all a secret to protect them. He had done all he could to keep them away from this life of his. She couldn’t ruin it all just because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the man in the military clothes came by again. He always did and talked at a length about this or that. She hated him. After all he was the one who kept Eirian from her, and he who had brought her here. He who had sent her Domhnall to his deathbed. But still she kept quiet and listened to all that he said. That was how she learned of the Union, and of the Elders and Nobles and his contract with one of them. It was frightening almost, but not to her. The only thing she found frightening was the thought of hurting her family. So what if he was the Twelfth Elder? So what if there was an organisation with a grasp on the entire world? So what if there were beings other than humans?</p><p>She was familiar enough with the Fair Folk to have told people about the last one herself.</p><p>This time though he came with a man with strange red eyes and unnatural beauty. The Roctis Kravei he spoke of so much then. Who else could it be? Though she’d seen plenty with unnatural hair and skin and eyes since being taken to this place, his didn’t seem unreal like theirs. Just… different.</p><p>“This is who you spoke of?”</p><p>“Yes. Ceri Ó Dubhda, she’ll be a good subject for Cerberus. Ignes wanted some sturdier people and she’s been suitable with everything so far. The basics didn’t even leave a mark and her compatibility is higher than that of any other subject I’ve procured.”</p><p>Roctis appraised her at that, his eyes going to the manacles. Then it followed her gaze and he froze. She didn’t notice though. She had stopped caring for people’s actions, their words were enough to listen to.</p><p>“And that boy?”</p><p>“Her son.”</p><p>“…I’ll tell Ignes to refrain from touching her memories. Yes. That would probably be best.”</p><p>The Twelfth Elder pulled something out when he said that and laughed. Ceri didn’t really know why. She didn’t really care either. She simply stared at Eirian. Who cared about all these things? As long as he was safe… As long as her family was safe…</p><p>Even though that day brought upon hell, she didn’t mind. As Ignes cut her open she stared at the ceiling with dull eyes. As she was knocked out again with a blow to the head because drugs would compromise everything, she only thought of her loved ones. For them. The mutilation of her body was for them. The way the soft brown of her eyes turned into a cold red was for them. The scars upon her skin were for them. And when Ignes was done, when she was left to train, the dead bodies on the floor from a power she couldn’t control yet was for them too.</p><p>“Wonderful!” the Twelfth Elder said as he stepped over a body, not even glancing down. “You did amazing, Ignes.”</p><p>The woman smiled smugly at his praise- “Of course. I’ll get some more on her level for you, as long as they’re all as compatible that is.”</p><p>“Hear that Ceri? Your job is to protect me from now on from the weaklings. Don’t worry about having to do it all by yourself, we’ll get you some teammates.”</p><p>“…Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t call me Ceri. I don’t like it when you say my name.”</p><p>“What? Is that a request?” Ignes snickered, “Be louder! Demand it! You’re the bodyguard of an Elder now. Don’t be such a timid one and have some damn confidence.”</p><p>She squeezed her fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms. She could feel her blood too. If that was what they wanted from her… With a wide grin and eyes that betrayed a rage which always would end up being mistaken for bloodthirst instead-</p><p>“Call me Taze.”</p><p>So they did. They didn’t have any qualms against it after all. Ceri Ó Dubhda didn’t die that day though. And no Taze was born. Taze was simply another name for Ceri Ó Dubhda, and anyone who implied otherwise was the fool.</p><p>It was a while before she got a new teammate though. In that time, she ended up slicking her beautiful dark locks into spikes and wearing clothes that intimidated along with learning how to use the scythe given to her. Death Scythe they called it. How tacky. Maybe it would work for someone else but for her it was lame. She dealt with the cards she was given though and acted the part. Only those who saw her come to visit Eirian knew any different from the wild and dangerous Taze.</p><p>The first of her teammates was a man by the name of Rodin. He didn’t like her, she could tell easily. He thought her to be brazen and cruel and a monster, and he hated that he was of the Union even if he tried to make the best of it. It only made her like him more. Any normal person would hate her, and he did. He was also calm and did his best not to hurt if he didn’t have to so when she left the wounds on his face to scar she felt the guilt.</p><p>It was fine if he hated her, she hated what she did too. It was for her family though. For her family she-</p><p>“Is that all you have in you? Get yourself up to my level before you challenge me. <em>Useless shit</em>.”</p><p>She turned and left, ignoring how he got up to practice instead of going to the infirmary. That wasn’t her business. So what if she sent one of the scientists to drag him to rest? It’s not like anyone knew so of course it wasn’t her.</p><p>The second and third came together. Ked and Lutai. These two she didn’t like as much but they weren’t as bad as they seemed. At first she had thought they were, but then she saw the picture Ked kept in his pocket of a woman who looked like him, and she listened to how Lutai comforted him. Heard the words cancer and money and hospitals and thought about how women like the one in his picture weren’t even able to vote even if they were citizens of the country he was from.</p><p>After that she kept an eye out for them even if she found their antics annoying. Even though she scolded them and beat them up and called them useless, she didn’t hate them. They were just like her after all. Not like Rodin who didn’t remember who he was but like her. Simply doing this for the people they cared for instead of the ones they didn’t.</p><p>Then came the last of their members. The last head of Cerberus. Which she thought was a bit stupid and she’d asked the Twelfth Elder once if he was an idiot but he’d just frowned and said that it was Ignes who’d named them Cerberus instead of Hydra. Roctis had laughed then and said that they couldn’t be called Hydra since it would be just another reason for Urokai to hate him.</p><p>That had been almost too much information. His eyes had been sad after all, and his laughter ingenuine. Then there was the fact that the Urokai mentioned was a fellow Noble and a fellow Elder.</p><p>“Another reason?” she had asked then.</p><p>And he’d answered- “I was the one in charge of the Loyard massacre, not the Seventh Elder. The Loyard clan leader was his cousin.”</p><p>It was something that had lowered him in her eyes. No wonder the Sixth Elder hated him, and though she didn’t know why he’d hate him more for them taking the name Hydra, she didn’t mention it again. Now she waited for Yuizi in the Twelfth’s office with Rodin. The other two weren’t here because they’d been sent on a mission for some training but they’d see their new member when they returned.</p><p>It was good because it meant they couldn’t bully the new woman when she was at her weakest, and it meant she could whip her into shape before then too. She was glad for this Yuizi being a woman, it grew tiring seeing all the men around and though she had little intention of small talk it would be a nice change. Unless of course there had been a mix-up and it was another man.</p><p>Upon the Twelfth Elder entering that notion was put to rest. Definitely a woman, a pretty one too with that bright red hair and her soft green eyes. It had been a while since she’d seen eyes that were a genuine green rather then an effect of whatever experiment one was put through or whatever the scientists had thought would look more aesthetically pleasing. It reminded her of her sister, the one who had moved down the mountain and been expecting her third the last time she saw her. Not only her sister though, but her father and herself too. Her eyes were also green, or well, they had been before. Now they were an unnatural red.</p><p>The woman nodded her head at them and all the introductions went by quick until-</p><p>“Ah, we had her go through some training first before joining the team,” the Twelfth Elder said, “Since you were complaining about that earlier.”</p><p>Both Rodin and Yuizi looked at her but she just gave a, “Thank god. So she’s not going to be a total weakling,” and everything went on without a hitch.</p><p>She was genuinely glad for the prior training and how it showed in Yuizi’s movements. Though she was still stiff, she had practise and didn’t ruin things from using too much power. It was just the experience that she lacked. That wasn’t a problem though. Taze just let Rodin help her out and popped in every now and then to beat the two when she felt like he was going too slow, too soft, on her.</p><p>Because of it, Ked and Lutai returned to someone they couldn’t mess with. At least not easily. Outright they could beat Yuizi because she still didn’t know, didn’t have, enough, but they couldn’t go outright. They had to depend on tricks and mockery and in those fields she had them outdone. How could they possibly deal with a woman who played with them like they were dolls she was arranging in a makeshift tea party? Over time she grew better in power too and could go toe-to-toe outright with them. By then Yuizi had their respect, and Taze had more time to herself since she didn’t need to keep an eye on them all.</p><p>For the first time in what felt like decades to her since she’d seen her son – it had been a year at most but that was too much already – she went to visit him again. The deep black of her hair and her Domhnall’s blue-grey eyes… she missed her precious Eirian. Though his eyes she actually rarely saw, she’d been allowed to hold him once or twice and he’d blinked up adorably at her just like he did when everything had been alright. Even with how different she looked now, he still reached up with those tiny hands to demand her kisses and she obliged him everytime. It was strange how they managed to prevent his growth but she didn’t mind it too much. The idea that he’d grow while she wasn’t there was too scary after all. Like a bad dream.</p><p>And when she saw the empty lab and her beloved son missing, she realised that it wasn’t just a fearful nightmare. It was reality.</p><p>She simmered with rage and before she knew it she was overflowing. It came out in screams and tears and broken glass. In insults hurled to empty air and the crashing of broken equipment. It came out in how the Twelfth Elder arrived, took one look, and had her dragged off unconscious. She wasn’t any less angry when she woke, but she didn’t anything this time. Instead she listened.</p><p>“Someone in the Union broke in and took everything. The subjects, the scientists, the data.” He was fuming too, just like she was. “Those damned bastards! When I find them-”</p><p>“You don’t know who they are?”</p><p>“No,” he said, and she didn’t pay much attention to the rest of his words. Why would she? There was no importance in them until- “not only your son but your niece as well.”</p><p>“Niece? What the hell do you mean, my <em>niece</em>?”</p><p>“Exactly what it means.”</p><p>Taze had stared at him, and stared, and stared. It made him uncomfortable, she knew that. There was nothing he could do though. She could already tell that he had remembered his promise, and that he’d broken it. Niece…</p><p>“Who else?”</p><p>“…All the children of your sister.”</p><p>“All of them?” She’d instinctively gone to throttle him but stopped herself at the last moment. “So they’re dead?”</p><p>“No. You and your family are all very compatible and sturdy. The rest of them I left alone but… the eldest is a scientist now. The only boy I lost track of, and the youngest was the one taken with your son.”</p><p>“And the last?” Because her sister had two daughters already when pregnant with the child that must have been her nephew. Her eldest sister was lucky, she’d escaped this fate by having moved to a different country entirely. “What about her?”</p><p>The Twelfth Elder smiled this time- “That’s Yuizi.”</p><p>After a while she left him. Her son was gone, and her family had been used despite all of her best efforts. Everything she had done, all that she’d strived for, had ended up being worthless. That didn’t mean she’d give up though. No. Taze wasn’t that sort. Her son still lived, and as long as she never knew what had become of him, she’d continue to look or him. Until then she’d stay with the Union.</p><p>She started treating Yuizi better too. It was hard to be as harsh now that she knew who she was. In interactions at least. She still went at her in training, but anyone would notice how she let her get away with more things than she did the others. How her punishments weren’t as bad, and how Taze didn’t insult her as much.</p><p>Though she noticed that the way they acted changed too. Before they’d just treated her with fear but now they seemed to have more tolerance. Instead of grumbling they’d just have some sort of steely determination in their eyes. They followed and listened to her more. It made her think back to the day that she learnt of everything. It seemed that the strange presence that she had thought had been listening in to her conversation with the Twelfth Elder had been real after all.</p><p>They knew all about her, and she knew all about them. None of them said anything though. They’d all keep silent even as they settled into a tacit understanding, as they grew into a proper team. Oh they were all still harsh with each other, except for Rodin who had always been the soft sort, but that was because they were all a bunch of murderers who worked for the Union. If one day she found her son and nieces and nephew, perhaps they’d all leave.</p><p>Perhaps then, they wouldn’t be monsters anymore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crombel looked over the data that he’d obtained long ago. Who had it been from again? One of the Elders but- ah. The Twelfth Elder. The weakest and the one who was most easily baited into things. He didn’t know how such a man had been made into an Elder but they’d always been a bunch of fools so it didn’t matter anyway.</p><p>“Marie,” he called, and the woman appeared next to him, “Read this. The baby who was in the lab with you. What’s his name?”</p><p>It wasn’t that he couldn’t be bothered to read through it himself, but that he couldn’t read it at all. He was unfamiliar with the language, and that was why he had just left the baby be all those years ago. It was a waste having what could potentially be a good subject just floating and sleeping in the lab though. So he’d let Marie read it.</p><p>She hadn’t retained any memories of who she was aside from having mentioned sheep once, but she could read this language and speak it too. It was useful since it meant she could go to places his other assassins couldn’t, especially with her ease in learning even more new languages.</p><p>“According to this… Eirian Ó Dubhda, sir. He’s the son of a woman who was a highly successful subject. The woman’s entirely family was a good testing pool.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>That was much better news then he’d been expecting. If only he could know who this family was since it was obvious from the basic testing they’d done that she was related to the baby. Since she’d been sturdy the rest must be too but perhaps they were all dead now. or maybe they’d married into some other family and ruined how good they were for experimenting on. It was a shame, especially since he’d wasted some of Marie’s potential by having let his assistants deal with her earlier modifications.</p><p>“Then… should I go and get the labs prepped?”</p><p>“On a baby? We’ll do some basic testing but anything else will have to wait until he’s older-” his amusement at her question was clear and he tapped the glass separating them from the child- “Take him out. I’ll be leaving you in charge of caring for him.”</p><p>“…Yes sir.”</p><p>Marie bowed her head and he felt even more amused. Her apprehension was the main reason he’d assigned her, along with how she was the only member of the squad that had enough time to deal with a child. The only one who wouldn’t kill him too. Aside from perhaps Bonerre and Yuri. He’d tell them to help her out as well.</p><p>As he went to leave the room, he turned to look at her again- “Oh, and one last thing.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That name is useless to him now. Just call him Kalvin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the hc of Kalvin being Taze's son. Rest is me just incorporating my hcs in to match with it. Also just the idea of Taze only being in the Union for him and staying on to find him. And the concept of her finding him and then Cerberus leaving the Union and just... being a found family? Taze being extremely harsh on them to prepare them for everything they'll have to deal with? Ked and Lutai acting like assholes to make it so that people don't suspect this plan? Yeah I'm a sucker.</p><p>Also I would post this on your bday but I don't know when that is so I guess it's just a random gift instead of a birthday one.</p><p>On a diff note. It's really hard trying to tag characters. That and 3 of the 5 I tagged don't even show up because I guess nobody's tagged them before. Very annoyed by Marie's tag too. It should be Mari (Noblesse) since her official translation is Mari not Mary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>